Stripper
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: Summary inside Rated T for language, possibly Rated M for later chapters. Please R/R.
1. Week 1: Monday

**A/N: I'm taking a break from Going Through a Hard Time. I can't think of anything to write for that story. **

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Monday**

**5:00 pm**

**Strip Club**

Justin was on a stage, pole dancing. There were, both, guys and girls hooting and hollering. They threw money on the stage. Justin didn't pay any attention. All he payed attention to was his dancing and how he had to make it good. Every night, 7 days a week. Week days, from 5pm-12am. On weekends, from 4pm-3am. He _did_ get breaks and he would work on his homework, if he hadn't all ready finished it. Speaking of which, he was falling behind in all his classes. He fell asleep in every class, trying to get some much needed rest. Luckily, he taught himself to wake up 5 minutes before the bell went off to head to his next class. At lunch, he would eat what he had brought for lunch, then sleep for the rest of lunch. He never sat with his best friend Daphne anymore. He would barely talk to her. He was tired, and trying to catch up on his work, and home wasn't all that great. There was fighting constantly between his mother, and her boyfriend.

After he was don dancing, he went into one of the rooms they kept back stage. He looked at the time on his phone. _6 more hours. Great._ He thought. He decided to get caught up on homework. By the time he was done with his homework, he was called to go up in stage again. He really didn't want to, but he knew he had to. He was getting really good tips on top of being paid every week. He was making good money. As soon as he had enough money, he would get an apartment of his own and get a different job, one he actually liked. Hopefully something in art. But, he would have to wait until he was eighteen to do that.

When it was time to go home, he put on sweatpants, a sweater and his winter coat. It was freezing out side. He headed home. When he got there, he heard fighting on the other side of the door. _Of course. Just what I need tight now._ He thought as he unlocked and opened the door. He went inside, closed the door, and went to his room. He heard muffled fighting. He took off his coat, laid on his bed, and went right to sleep.

**The next Morning**

Justin woke up still really tired from last night. He got up, took a shower, the warm water waking him up, and after getting dressed, made and ate some toast. He made a sandwich, grabbed an apple, and put them in a paper bag. On his way to school, he went to the store and bought a Gatorade. When he got to school, he went right in and went to his locker. He put his lunch on the top shelf, and grabbed some books he would need for class. He closed his locker, and went to go sit against the wall, next to the lockers. As he was walking, someone bumped into him. He was carrying two books, and his book bag, and the person made him drop it. Justin was pissed. "I'm so sorry." The person said. It was a guy. Justin and the guy started picking up Justin's stuff.

"It's fine," Justin said sounding aggravated.

"I should've watched where I was going." They guy said as he and Justin stood up. Justin looked at the guy. He had brown hair, and brown eyes. Justin could tell he had muscles. He's seen this guy around school. He's on the soccer team. The guy extended his hand to Justin. "Brian Kinney."

"Yeah, I know. Justin Taylor," he said, as he took the guys hand.

"See you around." Brian said, after they let go of each other's hand.

"Yeah, see ya around." Justin told him, right before Brian walked off.

Brian walked over to his friend. "Hey Mikey."

"Hey Brian," he said as he put books into his book bag. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"What just happened with that blond over there."

"Nothing. I just bumped into him and knocked his stuff out of his hands."

"It looked like it was much more than that."

"He _is_ hot."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Whatever."

"Come on, let's get to class." Justin watched as Brian walked over to his friend, and while they talked, even when Brian and his friend walked in the opposite direction.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	2. Week 1: Tuesday

**A/N: I'm taking a break from Going Through a Hard Time. I can't think of anything to write for that story. **

**I just want to say, thank you so much for reading and reviewing my fanfictions. It makes me feel good, and gets me to write faster. So, thank you. :D  
**

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Tuesday**

**2:45 pm**

**School Computer Lab**

Brian was sitting at a computer, finishing some work the teacher was making him do. He couldn't really concentrate because he was distracted by a certain blond. Brian would occasionally stare at Justin. He knew he had to get the work done in order to be able to talk to Justin through the chat program the school had. Every time Brian would stare at him, Justin could feel his eyes staring at him, and would look up at him. He half smiled, shyly, then looked back to the computer.

After Brian was done with his work, he opened the chat program and sent Justin a message. **New Message from:Brian Kinney **popped up on Justin's screen. He heard the little alert noise. He looked quickly at Brian, who was staring at him, then back at his computer. He finished up his work quickly, then hit the**Open** button. _You busy right now?_ is what he read. He hit** Reply** and wrote back: _No, just finished. Why?_ and hit **Send.** Brian replied: _Just want to talk. _Justin read it and thought for a moment, then replied:_ Why do you want to talk to me? We have been going to school together since 2__nd__ grade and you never talked to me. Why now?_ Brian thought about what to send. He couldn't tell him the truth just yet, but didn't want to lie. After thinking about it he replied: _I can't tell you. _The bell rang, indicating it was time to go home. Justin sent him: _Gotta go. Bye. _Before Brian could reply, Justin logged off. Brian logged off, and walked over to Justin who just walked out the door. "Hey, Justin." Justin turned around.

"What do you want? I have to leave."

"Before you logged off, I tried to ask you if you wanted to talk again tomorrow."

"With little messages? If you want, you can talk to my face. But you probably don't want to be seen with me. Considering I'm the school fag." Justin started to walk away, but Brian grabbed his arm.

"You shouldn't go assuming things that aren't true."

"So you _do_ want to be seen with me?"

"Yeah, cause I don't give a shit what anyone thinks. You shouldn't either."

"I _don't_ give a shit."

"Really, cause it seems like you do."

"Yes, really. And what do you mean?"

"I've been watching you and you seem to just shut yourself out from everything and everyone."

"You've _watched_ me?" Brian, just then, realized what he said.

"Yes," he sighed. Justin smiled his million-watt smile and Brian couldn't help but smile back.

"I gotta go. See ya tomorrow."

"Wait. You busy this weekend?"

"Sorry, but yes. But not until 4 pm."

"Wanna hang out?"

"Sure. Now I really have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"All right. Later."

"Later." As Justin walked away, he thought _I think I'm starting to love him. _Mikey walked up to Brian.

"It looks like you have a crush on him."

"Shut up Mikey. I do _not _have a crush on him."

"Yes you do. I can see it in your eyes."

"You believe what you want to."

"Fine, I will. Want to go to your house?"

"Sure. My dads are probably home. Not sure though." As they walked out to the parking lot, Brian couldn't help but think about the blond haired, blue eyed angel, who's smile lights up the whole fucking school. _I'll make you mine Sunshine. You better count on it._

**A/N: So, what do you think? Continue or not?  
**


	3. Week 1: Wednesday

**A/N: These first 5 chapters will be the first week. As I continue with this, the 6th chapter will be called Week 2:Sunday. It will be a whole week. The 13th chapter will be Week 3: Sunday and so on. Any confusion, questions, PM me, review, email me. Now on with the story/fanfiction! **

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Wednesday**

**8:00 am**

**School Computer Lab (Brian and Justin's homeroom)**

Mikey and Brian sat next to each other, like they always in the classes they had together. They were whispering to each other. Okay, Mikey was asking questions and Brian would answer them, but whispering. Brian kept sneaking glances over at Justin, who was sitting on the other side of the room. Michael always noticed the looks Brian was giving Justin, and the way Justin looked back at Brian but never said anything. Just kept asking questions about it. "What's going on with you and what's his name?" Michael whispered.

"His name is Justin and nothings going on." Brian whispered back.

"Doesn't seem like it to me."

"Look, Mikey, I told you yesterday and I told you now, there's nothing going on between us. All we do is _talk_. That's _it_."

"Okay, whatever you say," Mikey said sarcastically. He didn't believe Brian. He knew he was feeling something. He knew Brian was falling for Justin. He could see it in his eyes, in the way he looked at Justin, how he acted around Justin.

When Justin was in his way to first period, someone shoved him and he slammed into a locker and dropped all his stuff, landing on the floor on his side. "Faggot!" The person yelled. Jay Hogart. (A/N: Yes , I'm using a character from Degrassi. So shut the fuck up.) He's been called worse, so he didn't really get to him. What did, was when Jay kicked him in the ribs three times. He was about to kick again, when Brian ran over and pulled Jay away from Justin. He knelt down next to Justin. Luckily, he was conscious so there wasn't much damage. Maybe to his ribs, but better his ribs than his head. Justin was close to tears because the pain was so bad. _Shit! Fuck! I need to work tonight! Why does this shit always happen to me? _Justin thought. "How much does it hurt?" Brian asked. He knew there was a crowd around them, but he didn't give a shit and wasn't paying attention to the crowd. He only paid attention to Justin. _That means something. That I care for him. Whatever. I'll deal with that later._ Brian thought. "It hurts...really bad." Justin gasped out. Because of the kicks to the ribs/stomach he was a little short of breath. A teacher came out of a classroom and saw what was going on. Luckily it was one of those teachers who NEVER judged anyone.

"All right! Nothing to see here! Get to class!" He yelled. Everyone went to class immediately, except Brian, who was still kneeling next to Justin. "Except you," The teacher said, grabbing Jay by the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "You, Mr. Hogart, go to the principals office."

"Whatever." And Jay walked to the principals office.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Brian asked.

"No, he's gonna be fine." Mr. Johnson said.

"He, is right here." Justin said, aggravated. He was just pissed because he had to work tonight.

"We know." Brian told him.

"I'll take him to the nurse, you go to class."

"I...I want to go. I _should _go. I'm his friend." Mr. Johnson sighed.

"All right. I'll give you a note to give to your teacher." Mr. Johnson picked Justin up, very carefully, Brian carrying Justin's stuff. They both didn't want him walking until he saw the nurse. When they got to the nurses office, she said to lay Justin on one of the beds. He started to fall asleep. He was so tired, as always. "So what happened?" The nurse asked them.

"I saw Jay Hogart push Justin into the lockers and kick his ribs three times."

"So he didn't hit his head at all?"

"No, why?"

"Because he's sleeping and I wanted to make sure it wasn't because of a concussion." The nurse woke him up, and wrapped his ribs. "I don't want you doing anything too physical. Rest for two days. It'll heal, and it will be sore for awhile. Just take it easy." Justin nodded, although he wasn't going to follow the nurses "rules" or whatever the fuck they were.

**A/N: Gotta have some drama right? So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	4. Week 1: Thursday

**A/N: Just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing. It makes me REALLY happy. It makes me want to write faster. **

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Thursday**

**4:45 pm**

**Strip Club**

Justin was in his room, getting ready to go on stage. His boss came in, as he finished getting dressed in his "stripping clothes." He winced as pain shot through to his ribs. He knew his boss saw it, but didn't care. "Are you okay?" His boss, John, asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Justin lied. He couldn't risk a night. Even if it was just _one _night. He (and his mother) needed the money. This month was already paid, but he had to keep the job, so he could keep paying the rent. "You don't seem fine." John told him, taking a step closer.

"I'm _fine._ Totally fine."

"Then explain why you're ribs are wrapped." _Shit! I totally forgot I had my shirt off. What do I say?_ Justin panicked, in his head.

"I got into a fight at school yesterday. But I'm fine."

"Not if your ribs are wrapped. You're not going on stage tonight."

"But I need the money. I can't miss one night."

"I know you need the money. I can get someone to go up for you, so you _can _miss one night."

"No! I know you're my boss, but I'm going on stage tonight." He looked at the clock on the wall. "In fact, I should be out there right now." Justin walked away too fast for John to grab him or say something. He just sighed and left the room.

**6:00 pm**

**Strip Club**

Justin has just gotten back to his room. His ribs were in severe pain. Dancing on a bar and a pole for an hour, sure wasn't fun without broken ribs. This is the last thing he needed. He took off the adhesive tape (yes, this is what you do for broken ribs) and re-wrapped. He got some ice, laid down on the couch, and iced his ribs. He decided to text Daphne. _Hey Daphne. What's up? _he texted her.

_What's up with me? What's up with you? These past months, you barely talk to me!_

_I'm sorry. My life sucks right now. I'll try to hang out with you more._

_So...what's up with you and Brian Kinney?_

_Nothing. I guess were just friends_

_Just friends huh? Seems like more if you ask me._

_Well, no one did ask you. _

_Shut up smartass. I know you love him._

_No I don't_

_Do too!_

_Do not! _

_Do too!_

_Do not!_

_DO TOO!_

_Okay, fine. I do. You better not say anything to anyone! Promise._

_I promise._

**12:00 am**

**Justin and his mother's apartment**

Justin was dead tired, and in serious pain. He went straight to his room, and fell right to sleep. He was always wishing he had a better life. He was always wishing his father hadn't dissapeared when he was only 3 years old. He was always wishing his mother would work, so he didn't have to work as hard. She was either drinking, smoking, or with her friends. _Please, just give me one good thing happen to me. PLEASE! _Justin thought. He didn't know who he was thinking too, but just prayed and hoped that something good would happen to him. Anything!

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	5. Week 1: Friday

**A/N: I'm not sure exactly when each period is. Sorry if the times aren't correct. Bare with me.**

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Friday**

**12:00 pm**

**Cafeteria**

Justin entered the cafeteria, walking straight to the table he always sat at. He didn't even look at Brian, who was sitting with his friends, team mates, whatever the fuck they were. He didn't even see Daphne. _Must be working on school work or something._ He thought. He got to the table and sat down. "This seat taken?" He heard someone ask as he started eating his sandwich. He looked up and saw that it was Brian.

"No."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead." Brian set his tray down on the table and sat next to Justin. Justin didn't notice Brian's friend, until Brian said something.

"Justin, this is Michael. Michael, this is Justin."

"Hi." Justin said.

"Yeah, hi." Michael said back. Justin looked back down, at his food.

"Come on guys, don't be shy. You know you can be friends."

"Yeah, I know." Justin said, not looking at either of them.

"And then you can talk about me."

"Yeah, sure." Michael sarcastically told him. As they continued eating, they all talked. Justin fell asleep and neither Mikey nor Brian noticed until they stopped talking and Brian turned to Justin. They both heard his soft snores. "Who falls asleep talking to his friends or people?" Michael asked, chuckling.

"Apparently, Justin does. But, technically we weren't talking to him just now. Yet, we were."

"I know. Should we wake him up?"

"Well, if he falls asleep talking, listening, whatever, then probably not. Just wait till the end of lunch."

"Good idea." They talked for the rest of lunch. They woke Justin up 5 minutes before the bell went off.

"Justin, Justin wake up." Brian shook him gently, trying not to hurt him and cause him more pain than he already was in. Justin opened his eyes slowly. "Lunch is almost over." Justin sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" Justin asked as he stretched.

"Basically through lunch."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm just really tired. I tried to stay awake. I just couldn't"

"It's okay Justin. You looked like you could really use the sleep. Why are you so tired anyway?"

"Just, so much school work."

"Bullshit Justin. You and I practically have all the same classes except for two and I know there's not _that _much homework to make you _that _tired." The bell rang and Justin stood up.

"I gotta get to class." He walked off before Brian or Michael could say anything. Brian sighed and got up.

**3:00 pm**

Justin was walking to his car when he felt a hand on his shoulder, He turned around, ready to punch whoever it was. Luckily he stopped, seeing it's Brian, before he punched him. "Didn't mean to scare you." Brian told him.

"You didn't scare me. Anyway, what do you want."

"What I want is for you to tell me why you're so tired all the time! I see you in class, fall asleep all the time. What's going on?"

"I...I can't tell you." _How I wish I could tell you everything that's going on._

"Yes you can. We're friends aren't we?"

"Well, yeah, but...It's just my life is really difficult right now."

"No matter what it is, you can tell me."

"Look, I gotta go. I'll tell you later." Justin got in his car and drove off before Brian could say another word. _I'll get you to tell me, one way or another. _Brian thought. Brian ran to his car, and followed Justin, making sure he didn't get too close. He followed Justin to a big, tall building. He followed Justin, up the stairs, and to his apartment. Right before the door closed, he peeked inside. _Damn! This place is AWFUL! _He hid behind a plant that was next to the door. After Justin came back out, he followed Justin.

An hour later, he arrived at a strip club. _What the fuck is he doing here?_ Brian was really confused. He followed Justin inside. He saw Justin walk over to some guy. He looked to be in his 30's, 40's. He could hear their conversation. "What the fuck you doing here?" The guy asked.

"Doing my job."

"You need to go home. Rest your ribs. If you don't, you could cause serious problems to your body."

"John, I don't care. Like I told you yesterday, I know you're my boss, but you know I need the money."

"And like I told you, you can miss one night."

"No, I can't. I need all the money I can get. The manager could get you to fire me. If I get fired, me and my mother will get evicted from our apartment because I can't get money to pay the rent."

"Missing one day won't get you fired."

"Actually, yes it will. When I first started out, I kept messing up and everyone was complaining. The manager told me if I messed up again at all I would be fired. That means, missing a day." Brian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Can't your mother get a job?"

"You should already know this, but no. She can't keep a job for more than 2 months. A couple months ago, she just stopped trying, and we almost got evicted. The landlord said if we're late again, we were going to be evicted."

"I know. I'll just go talk to the manager and explain what happened."

"No! I'm gonna do my job!" Justin walked off to get ready. Brian couldn't believe what he just heard. _That's why he's so tired all the time! He works at a fucking strip club every night! And he's doing it with broken ribs and his mother won't get a job? He has a fucked up life! _Brian thought. It made him want to cry. He had a good life. His parents are supportive and love him. They have really good jobs, and Justin? He has nothing and no one.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	6. Week 1: FridaySaturday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Friday/Saturday**

**1:00 am**

**Justin's apartment**

5 minutes after Justin entered the apartment, he heard a knock on the door. _Who the __fuck__ could that be? I'm not in the fucking mood!_ Justin thought, sighing loudly. When he opened the door, of all people, it was Brian. He was _not _expecting that at _all_! "What are you doing here? How'd you find out where I live?"

"I followed you."

"Look, now's not really a good time."

"I know everything Justin."

"What do you mean?" Justin was confused.

"Can I come in?" Justin nodded, and moved aside. Brian stepped inside and Justin closed the door. "I followed you here after school. I followed you to the strip club, and inside the strip club. I heard you're conversation with your boss or whoever the fuck. And then I followed you back here."

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because I want to help you. You're my friend." Justin sighed. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard his mother and her boyfriend fighting.

"Why don't you get a job Dan? You promised you would!" Justin's mother screamed at her boyfriend.

"Why don't you just fuck off? I'm working on it Jen!" He yelled back. They walked into the living room, where Brian and Justin were.

"Can you two just stop fighting for two _fucking _seconds?" Justin yelled at them.

"Don't you talk to me and your mother that way!" Dan pushed Justin, and he went crashing into the coffee table. A glass shard cut Justin's lower arm, right below his elbow. About 3 inches long, and about an inch deep. He was dripping blood everywhere and almost crying. Not to mention, his ribs hurt more. Brian pulled Justin up by his good arm, and pulled him toward the door. "Come on Justin."

"Where are we going?" Justin asking, stopping in his tracks.

"What's it matter? Just go with your boyfriend. Dirty fag!" Dan yelled to Justin. Justin left with Brian.

When they were in the car, Justin asked, "Are you sure your parents aren't going to mind me spending the night and coming in their house at like two in the morning?"

"They won't mind. Trust me." When they got to Brian's house, Brian unlocked the door, and let Justin in. "Just be quiet." Brian whispered. He led Justin up to his room. "Sit down on the bed." Brian pointed to his bed, and Justin sat on the bed. Brian left and came back a minute later with a wet wash cloth and gauze. Brian sat down on the bed, in front of Justin. "Give me your arm." Justin extended his arm to Brian. Brian took the wash cloth and started cleaning the cut. Justin jerked his arm a little. The water stung his cut.

"That hurts!" Justin said, moving his arm every time Brian would try to clean his cut.

"I'm trying to help." It took awhile, but Brian eventually cleaned and wrapped Justin's arm. "You shouldn't be doing this Justin."

"I didn't have any other choice."

"Yes you did. You could have gotten a different job. One where you didn't have to sell your body."

"I wish I could."

"Look at me Justin." Justin slowly lifted his head up. His eyes met Brian's. "There are plenty of jobs that pay as good or even better." Justin just stared at him. Brian stared back. All of a sudden, their lips met in a passionate, deep kiss. After they broke apart, neither one said anything. Finally, Justin broke the silence. "I should probably get home." Justin started to get up, but Brian pulled him back down on the bed.

"I thought you were gonna spend the night."

"So did I. But what am I going to wear tomorrow? What about my school books?"

"We can get that later. You can just wear something of mine for right now." Brian gave Justin a white t-shirt and sweatpants. They were a little big on him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to go to sleep. Brian laid next to Justin, on his bed. _No one should have to go through that. _Brian thought. He knew he had to help, and he was going to. Whatever it takes.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	7. Week 2: Sunday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Sunday**

**2:00 pm**

**Brian's house (bedroom)**

Brian was sitting at his computer when Justin woke up. Brian looked over when he heard movement. He smiled as he watched Justin. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Brian joked.

"Very funny." Justin said tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon." Justin nodded. He remembered what happened last night.

"Brian, you know we need to talk about what happened last night."

"You mean...the kiss?"

"Yeah." Brian went over to the bed, and sat next to Justin. "What does it mean? Does it mean were boyfriends? Does it mean it was just a kiss?"

"I know what I felt and I know you felt the same. I'd say were boyfriends." Brian said, as he intertwined his fingers with Justin's. Justin smiled at him and Brian smiled back.

"But what about school? What do we tell them?"

"We don't tell them anything. It's non of their fucking business. I don't give a shit what they think. And neither should you."

"We're officially a couple now right?"

"Yep. You want something to eat? I'm gonna go get something."

"Sure. I'm starving."

"I bet you are." Brian took Justin's hand and led him downstairs, into the kitchen. Brian's mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table. They looked up at them. "Who's this?" Brian's mother, Jane asked. (A/N: I'm changing the names a little bit.)

"Mom, dad this is Justin. Justin, these are my parents Jane and Jim."

"Hi Mr. And Mrs. Kinney. Nice to meet you."

"So polite. Nice to meet you too."

"You used protection last night right?" Jim asked jokingly. Jane hit him in the arm. "What?" He asked innocently. Justin looked down at his feet.

"Look, you made him uncomfortable." Brian told his father.

"It was only a joke. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Justin said, still looking at his feet.

After Brian and Justin ate, they went back to Jen and Justin's apartment, and got some clothes and his book bag. "Brian, I shouldn't do this. I have to stay here. I have to help pay rent."

"And by help you mean pay it yourself?"

"Basically."

"Well, don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"I can't let you do that. You can't pay for the rent."

"No, but I could talk to my parents, and get them to get your mom a job, and your mother can move. You could live with me. No one should be around all the constant fighting of adults. Just leave your mother a note, and pack your bag."

"Brian, are you sure? Are your parents okay with it?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure and my parents won't mind at all."

After Justin packed his bag with clothes, toothbrush, hair brush, and other things he would need and left his mother a note he left with Brian. As he closed the door to the apartment, he felt relieved and a little scared. Relieved he was out of that place. But scared what his mother was gonna do after she saw the note. Brian put an arm around Justin's waist and kissed the top of his head. He was so relieved Justin didn't have to live there anymore. Live that horrible life anymore. "You have to quit your job. There's no reason to work anymore."

"I know. But, I would still like to have a job."

"You can get a _new_ job. But not until your ribs are healed." Justin nodded. _Thank god I can quit that stupid job! _Justin thought, smiling. He could finally do stuff normal teenagers would do.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	8. Week 2: Monday

**A/N: I'm not sure what time high school starts and what time the periods are and when it ends. I _do_ go to high school. But it's not really high school. It's a school for all different ages. PAVCS-PennsylvaniA Virtual Charter School. An on line school. Enough of me rambling. On with the story/fanfiction.**

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Monday**

**6:00 am**

**Brian's Bedroom**

Brian was awake and getting ready for school. Justin, however was still sleeping. He needed the rest because, 1.) he over works himself and _needs_ the rest and 2.) to rest his ribs. Brian told his parents what happened and told them tat Justin needed to stay home for 3 days. His parents understood. Brian was _glad_ his parents understood what was going on, although he didn't tell them where Justin worked and what was going on at _his_ so called home.

Half an hour later, Brian woke up Justin. "I'm going to school. Just rest today," Brian told a very sleepy Justin.

"Okay," Justin grumbled. Brian kissed his cheek, then left. When Brian got downstairs, he was relieved his parents hadn't gone to work yet. "Mom, dad I need to talk to you, It won't take long."

"Okay." Brian sat down at the table, across from his parents. "So what do you want to talk to us about?"

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you could get Justin's mother a job. I can't say too much cause I don't know if Justin would want me to, but she has a hard time keeping a job for more than 2 months. Do you think you'd be ab;e to get he job?" Brian waited patiently, and anxiously for his parents answers.

"There's a job opening where I work. I could possibly get her job. It wouldn't be much. Just in the mail room, but it's a start." Jane told him.

"I'll see what I can do. I'm not sure if there's any job openings where I work, but I'll see." Jim said.

"Thanks. I better get to school." Brian hugged his parents, then left for school. He didn't really want to go. Especially because Justin wasn't there, but he just hated school in general. Getting up so early. He's so _not_ a morning person. All the work/homework they have, and the teachers and students. The only good thing about school was 1.) Justin, 2.) Mikey, and 3.) Soccer.

**7:45 am**

**School**

When Brian walked into school, Mikey walked up to him, and walked next to Brian. "Hey Brian. What were you doing this weekend. I kept trying to call you, but you never pick up your phone."

"I was hanging out with Justin."

"That's the only reason you couldn't hang out with me this weekend? You were hanging out with Justin?"

"Look, Mikey, it's complicated. He's having some trouble at home and some other things, and I was helping him."

"We _all_ have trouble Brian!" Mikey was getting pissed off. He's been friends with Brian for a long time and he's only been friends with Justin for what, 2 days? Okay, more than that but still.

"Keep your voice down." Brian warned.

"No, I won't! You blow me off to hang out with some blond you've known 2 days!"

"I didn't blow you off. We never made plans. That 'some blond' is _Justin._ And his life is _really _fucked up right now. So stop acting so jealous." Brian walked off. There were people who were staring at him and Michael. He didn't give a shit.

**11:45 pm**

**Cafeteria**

Instead of getting lunch, Brian called Justin. He couldn't help but worry about him. He knew that mean he cared for Justin. And loved him? _"Hello?" _Answered a tired voice.

"Hey Justin. How are you feeling?"

"_Hi Brian. I feel sore and tired."_

"I kind of figured. Anyway, I talked to my parents this morning and they said they would try to find a job where they work for your mother. I didn't really tell them anything. If you're fine with it, I'll explain further to them. Maybe Mikey."

"_It's fine if you tell your parents. But not Michael. I only met him once."_

"That's fine. I understand. Just call me if you need anything, even though I'm at school."

"_Okay. When are you coming..."_ Justin trailed off. He didn't know what to say. Was it home to him now?

"Home." Brian finished for him. "I'm not sure. I might have practice today. If I do, not until around 6. But I'll call you to let you know."

"_Okay."_ The bell rang, indicating lunch was over.

"I have to go. I'll call you later."

"_All right. Later."_

"Later." After they hung up, Justin went back to sleep. He was dead tired, but couldn't wait till Brian got home.

**3:15 pm**

**Brian's bedroom**

Brian entered his bedroom and saw Justin sleeping, still, in their bed. Yes, _their_ bed. Although it's only been two days, Brian only thought of it as _their _bed. _Their_ room. They _are_ a couple now. Brian went over to him and shook him gently. "Justin. Justin wake up."

"Huh?" Justin said as he opened his eyes.

"Were you sleeping all day?" Brian asked, laying next to Justin.

"What time is it?"

"3:15 pm."

"I guess I did. I'm still tired though. I don't know why."

"It's probably because of your former job and the constant fighting."

"Probably."

"There's no practice today, but there will be tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll probably sleep right after I get home from school."

"You're not going tomorrow. You still need to rest your ribs. You're not going to school the next day either."

"Will I ever be allowed at school?" Justin joked.

"Yes. You'll be back on Thursday."

"So you think that you can just tell me what to do?"

"Yes."

"I guess it's okay. As long as it's not too often. Deal?"

"Deal," Brian laughed. "You'll probably be well rested by Wednesday so you could probably do your work you missed. I picked it up today. I'll pick it up tomorrow and Wednesday for you."

"Yay. Homework." Justin said sarcastically excited. "Thanks Bri. For...everything. I don't know what I would have been doing if it weren't for you."

"It's no problem." Brian kissed him, and they laid there together, silently, enjoying each other's company and the comfortable silence. Justin eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	9. Week 2: Tuesday

**A/N: Thank you SO much for the reviews. It keeps me writing and happy. How many weeks do you want me to write. Let me know. I'll keep going with the story for right now. But let me know. Thanks.**

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Tuesday**

**3:15 pm **

**Living Room**

When Brian came home, he found Justin sitting on the couch, doing homework. "Hey Justin. You feeling any better?" Brian asked as he walked over. Justin looked up at him and smiled.

"Some." Brian smiled back at him, put down his book bag and pushed Justin gently down on the couch so he was laying down. He got on top of Justin, straddling him. "Did you quit your job yet?" Brian asked, running his fingertips on Justin's chest.

"No. Not yet." Justin managed to get out.

"When are you gonna quit?" Brian started kissing Justin's neck.

"I shouldn't have to. The...the manager said that...that if I mess up..."

"At all you would get fired."

"How did you know he said that?"

"I told you before, I heard your conversation with your boss John, Jake whoever the fuck."

"Oh, right. He would have called by now." Brian started kissing Justin's neck again. "Brian...Brain, stop. We can't...can't do this here."

"It's okay. My parents won't be back until around 7 tonight." He pushed Justin's shirt up and started kissing his stomach.

"Brian, stop. I-I'm not ready yet." Brian looked at him and smirked.

"I know. I'm just teasing you."

"You're such an asshole," Justin laughed.

"Thank you very much," Brian said sarcastically. "As much as I enjoy teasing you, I have to get to soccer practice." Brian got up off the couch, and started undressing _s-l-o-w-l-y._ He had shorts underneath his pants and a black wifebeater underneath his shirt. He saw Justin panting and noticed a certain part of Justin's anatomy grow through his pants. Brian smirked. "I'll see you later."

"Y-yeah." Brian kissed him, grabbed his soccer bag which was by the door and left. Justin was a little annoyed and pissed at Brian for teasing and taunting him. He went upstairs and took care of the little (more like big) problem Brian had "created."

**5:00 pm**

Justin wasn't feeling so sore anymore, so he decided to go tell the manager and his boss that he was quitting. When he got there, he went straight to the managers office and knocked on the door. "Come in." He went inside and closed the door. "Justin. Where have you been?"

"I've been home. I was really busy." That technically isn't a lie. He _was_ at home. Brian's home, but it was his home now too and he _was _busy, dealing with everything. "Anyway, I came to see why you haven't called and fired me yet."

"I would never do that. You're the best stripper we ever had. Everyone compliments you. How well you dance, how cute you are, what a great ass and body you have."

"Then why'd you tell me that you were gonna fire me? Was it just a threat so I wouldn't quit?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm quitting."

"Oh no you're not. You can't. You bring in so much money for me and John."

"I don't care! I'm quitting." Justin walked away and as he started opening the door was pushed closed.

"If you quit, me and John will find you and rape you until you agree to come back." The manager whispered harshly in Justin's ear. A few tears slid down Justin's face. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Don't tell ANYONE! You understand me?" Justin nodded. The manager let him go. Justin ran out of there so fast. When he got to his car, he started crying. E couldn't believe he would have to keep the stupid job. He couldn't do anything about it, or tell Brian. He knew he was gonna have to lie to Brian and that's the last thing he wanted to do, but he was gonna have to.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	10. Week 2: Wednesday

**A/N: Just want to let everyone know that if I take a while to update, it's because of writers block. **

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Wednesday**

**4:45 pm **

**Strip Club**

Justin walked into the managers office. "Justin. Glad you're here. You're on in 15 minutes."

"I know. But I was wondering if you can cut back my hours a little bit. I have school work to do and I'm tired all the time."

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you." Justin left and went to get ready. He _so not_ looking forward to this. But it's _definatley_(spelling?)_ way_ better than being tracked down and raped. Justin wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He'd get through tonight and just pray and hope and dream with all his might that this will go away. Somehow. Someway.

**12:00 am (midnight)**

Justin entered the house as quietly as he could. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye turn on a lamp. He saw it was Brian. "Holy Shit! You scared the shit out of me."

"Where have you been? I've been sitting here waiting for you since I got home." Justin knew he couldn't tell Brian the truth, but he didn't want to lie. He had to.

"I was with Daphne. We haven't hung out in awhile so I decided to call her and see what she was doing. We both lost track of time."

"Really? Cause I called Daphne and she didn't know where you were." Justin knew he was busted. But, he'd still lie to avoid telling the truth.

"Look, I was just busy okay? I''m going to bed." Justin started to walk off, but Brian grabbed his arm.

"Bullshit. Just tell me where you were. You weren't at the strip club were you?"

"Yes, but only to quit."

"Then why are you coming home at midnight?"

"Because I was at the park doodling and I lost track of time. Now can I go to bed?" Justin snatched his arm away and ran up the stairs. Brian sighed, and walked behind Justin.

When Brian was in the bathroom, Justin took a pillow and blanket downstairs into the living room. He slept on the couch. He couldn't sleep in the same bed as Brian. He was ashamed and embarrassed. Justin wished that it would just go away. All the bad feelings, all the bad things going on. Nothing in his life was going right. He's glad he got Brian, but now their fighting because he can't tell Brian the truth. Justin cried silently on his pillow. When he heard someone start coming down the stairs, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He hid his face in the pillow so he could still cry, but the person wouldn't see or hear him. "Justin?" He knew it was Brian. "Justin?" Justin didn't move or say anything. "Justin, wake up." He gently shook him. Justin still didn't do anything. "Justin, please, wake up." Justin _still_ didn't do anything. Brian gave up. He just decided to sleep next to Justin on the couch. It was a little squishy cause the couch wasn't that wide, but he didn't mind. Justin tensed a little but didn't move. He felt Brian stroke his hair. He loved when Brian did that. He relaxed completely and fell asleep. Brian soon fell asleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	11. Week 2: Thursday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Thursday**

**4:00 pm **

**Bedroom**

Justin was sitting on their bed, thinking. Thinking how he was going to get out of this. Thinking if he could get out of this without Brian knowing. Thinking if he _did_ tell Brian, or Brian found out, how he would react. All these thoughts going through his head, made him start crying. He felt ashamed, embarrassed, guilty, upset, disgusted, pissed, and too many other bad emotions. He was _**SO**_ glad Brian had practice again today. When Brian gets home, he doesn't know what he'll do. Maybe he should leave so Brian wouldn't have to go through this with him.

Justin got up off the bed, packed his duffel bag, left Brian a note, and left. He didn't know where he was going, what he was gonna do, but it was better than dragging Brian down with him.

**6:25 pm**

**Bedroom**

**Brian's POV**

_Brian,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I can't tell you why. I'll be fine so don't worry. I love you and I can never thank you enough for what and your parents did for me. I won't be in school. I don't know for how long. Just thought I should let you know. _

_Love you always,_

_Justin_

I couldn't believe it. Justin left. I knew I had tears in my eyes and I tried to keep them back, but I just couldn't. How could he do this? I felt my heart smash into a million little pieces. I knew that meant I loved him. I really do. I know I always will. Right now, I have to think of a way to find him, bring him back _home_, and find out what the _fuck_ is going on. I knew my mother was home. So, I went to her bedroom and showed her the note. "Mom, Justin left this note." I knew I was crying and I knew that she knew it wasn't good. I saw her read the note then look back up at me.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Brian. I know how much you love him."

"We have to get him back."

"I know. We'll file a missing persons report."

"Don't you have to wait 24 hours before filing a missing person?"

"Well, yeah, but I have a friend who's a police officer. I'm sure she can do something."

My mother came into my room an hour later. "I just got off the phone and she said she'll do what she can." I nodded and after she left, I laid down on my bed. I grabbed my cell phone and called Justin. I knew he wasn't gonna answer, but I had to try. I got his voice mail, as I suspected, but I kept calling him. After what seemed like the millionth time, I gave up. I _did_ leave a few messages. Changing it a little every time. Tomorrow I'll spend the day searching for him. I couldn't help but think the worst. My mind was raving 100 miles a minute. I was just wishing hoping and praying that he would be okay and he would come back, tell me everything, get through whatever what was going on with him and _finally_ live life the way two gay 16 year old boys should live.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	12. Week 2: Friday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Friday**

**6:00 am **

**Living Room**

Brian talked to his parents, and they decided to let Brian not go to school to search for Justin. They would look too. They loved Justin like he was their own son. Ever since Brian explained everything to them that Justin was going through, they felt bad for him, sand knew his mother didn't really care about him. But, he was doing very well for someone who's mother practically didn't know he was there. Brian left to start searching and Brian's parents stayed home to call the school and tell them Brian was sick and called sick into work. After the calls were made, they went out searching separately. They talked about it last night and knew the places they were all gonna go.

After an hour of searching, Jane got a call from her friend from the police station. "Any news?" She asked her friend.

"_No. Nothing yet. We're gonna keep searching. You should probably make missing persons poster."_

"We were planning on doing that, but we're out searching now. If we're all searching separately in different areas, how can we not find him?"

"_I don't know. He could have gone off to a different city or state. But that's not likely."_

"Well, we'll keep searching."

"_So will we. I'll call you later if there's any news."_

"Okay. Bye."

"_Bye."_ After they hung up, Jane decided to go home and get started on the missing persons poster. She typed everything, now all she needed was a picture. She knew Brian could pick the right picture, the pictures they had of Justin anyway, but she also knew he was too upset and worried. She just decided to pick the picture herself. The most recent picture they had of him was last month. He was in a park or something.

After printing the posters, she called Jim and let him know she made the posters, She wasn't sure if they should call Brian. Maybe later they'll let him know, or he'll find out on his own, just by seeing them around. Jim and Jane hung the posters all around the city. They could only hope he would come back.

**12:00 pm (noon)**

Brian was sitting in his room. He was looking through the photos of Justin, that Justin brought with him, and left here. There were ones when he was just a baby, other a toddler, pre-teens, and ones from school. He smiled and cried at the pictures. Justin left some other stuff like one of his sketch books, and some clothes. He had everything surrounding him as he sat on their bed. He decided to try and call Justin again. Yet again, all he got was his voice mail. He let messages. He hoped Justin at least got them.

**-With Justin-**

Justin sat in Daphne's apartment. His phone kept ringing and knew it was Brian. He couldn't talk to Brian. He would want to know what was going on. He just couldn't tell him. If he told Brian, Brian would do something like go beat them up and they would find him and rape him. He just couldn't risk it. Daphne came in the guest room and sat down in the chair, near the bed. "How you holding up?"

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing?" He snapped. He sighed then told her, "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just everything goes wrong. It's like once my life starts getting better, someone, somewhere just has to ruin it for me."

"It's okay." Justin phone rang again. They both knew it would be Brian.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I already told you."

"But I know you haven't told me everything. I _know_ there's something else. You can tell me Justin. You know that."

"I want to tell you, but I just can't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know this must be hard for you. I can't imagine." Justin felt bad. He couldn't tell Brian, his _boyfriend_, but he could tell Daphne. They _have_ known each other longer but he should tell Brian. But, he just couldn't. He just can't.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	13. Week 2: Saturday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Saturday**

**4:45 pm **

**Strip Club**

Brian waited in his car to see if Justin was gonna come. He had a feeling Justin was gonna come to this place. His feeling was right, because he saw Justin pull up, in the parking lot. He got out and followed Justin inside. He followed Justin, into his room. "Well, well, well, look what I found." Brian said. Justin jumped at Brian's voice. He knew he was busted. He just stared at the floor. He couldn't look at Brian. "Why are you still working here. You said you quit."

"I lied."

"Why the fuck would you lie?"

"I had to. There was no other option."

"Yes there was. You could have just quit. You know you don't have to keep this job anymore."

"Yes I do! I can't get out of this!"

"Why? Why can't you just quit?"

"I can't tell you. How I wish I could."

"You can tell me anything. After finding out about _this_, there's nothing that can make me not want you."

"I can't tell you this. The manager told me that I couldn't tell ANYONE. You should have heard the way he said it. He scared the shit out of me. I'll always be scared cause of what he said."

"Please Justin. Please tell me." Justin sighed. He knew Brian wasn't gonna give up until he told him what was going on.

"If I do, do you _promise_ not to do anything at all?"

"I promise." Justin sighed nervously, letting out a shaky breath.

"When I went to quit, the manager told me that he just threatened to fire me so I wouldn't quit and I said I was still quiting. He told me that I wasn't because if I did, then he and John would find me and rape me until I agreed to come back. He told me don't tell ANYONE." Justin was crying by now. Brian went over to him and hugged him.

"We'll file a report and get them sent to jail."

"How do you know they'll go to jail?"

"I don't, to be honest."

"Brian, I have to get out there, if I don't who knows what could happen." They both knew what could happen and what might happen.

"Okay, but I'm driving you home."

"What about my car?"

"I'll have my parents pick it up or we'll pick it up tomorrow.

**2:00 am**

Brian had just gotten back to the house. Justin was asleep. He carried Justin inside and laid him on their bed. He would wait till tomorrow to talk to his parents about taking them to court. He hated how they made Justin stay, but he loved the way Justin danced on the pole. If only it was for him _only_ and to not sell his body. He laid down next to Justin and soon fell asleep. He was just happy he was back with him in _their_ home. In _their _bed.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	14. Week 3: Sunday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Sunday**

**9:00 pm **

**Bedroom**

Brian was sitting up in bed, with Justin between his legs, his back against Brian's chest. They were watching some stupid movie that was on TV. Brian stroked Justin's hair, and couldn't stop. And couldn't stop kissing Justin's neck and face. And couldn't stop his hands from roaming over Justin's chest and stomach. Justin moaned a little bit at times. Brian smirked to himself. It felt so good to be with each other again. They were just relieved Justin didn't have to "work" tonight. Besides, Brian talked to his parents earlier, and Jane called her friend that was a police officer and they were gonna do everything they could. Brian didn't say anything to Justin. He wanted Justin calm right now.

**11:00 pm**

After Justin was asleep, Brian went into the living room and found his mom sitting on the couch. When she saw him, she told him to sit down. After Brian sat down, Jane told him that they set a court date. Which was in a week, Until then, Justin would not go to that strip club again or go anywhere near it. And John and the manager were not allowed to have contact with Justin in anyway. She already set up a time to meet with a lawyer. After explaining everything, Brian went back upstairs and fell asleep. He was just glad Justin was with him, and was safe. He wasn't sure if it would be best for Justin to go back to school yet. He already missed 5 days. He shouldn't miss anymore days in case he actually _does_ get sick. He would see what Justin wants to do in the morning.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not? Sorry it's so short. But how fast I'm posting should make up for it. LOL :)**


	15. Week 3: Monday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Monday**

**8:45 pm **

**Computer Lab**

Justin and Brian sat next to each other, passing notes back and forth about taking John and the manager to court. This way, they knew nobody would know. Using the chat , everyone around them would see and the teacher would be able to see from his computer. Talking, people around them would hear. Passing notes, nobody would see, and they wouldn't get caught. They passed notes all through class and have decided about what Justin wanted to do.

After class, Justin went to the bathroom, while Brian waited outside the bathroom for him. Mikey walked up to Brian. "What the fuck is going on with you?" Mikey asked really pissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You haven't talked to me in I don't know how long or hang out! What's going on?"

"I can't tell you much, but all I _can_ tell you is Justin is going through a hard time right now and I need to help him. We can hang out this weekend." Justin comes out of the bathroom. He sees Mike standing there.

"Hey Michael." Michael just glared at Justin then walked off. "What's his problem?" Justin asked as he took his book bag from Brian.

"He's just pissed because I'm helping you through everything and I'm not hanging out with him."

"You didn't tell him did you?"  
"Do you honestly think I would do that?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer." They walk over to Justin's locker. "I told him I would hang out with him this weekend."

"Don't you have a game this weekend?"

"Yes, but its on _Friday_."

"Oh. Well, no matter what day it's on, I'll be there."

"You better be." Brian joked.

"I will. Don't worry."

"I never worry." Justin gives him a _'yeah right'_ look. "Okay, so I _do_ worry." They hear the warning bell.

"Better get to class."

"Yay. This'll be fun," Brian said sarcastically.

"Just come on." Justin grabbed his hand and they walked to class with people staring at them.

**3:15 pm**

**Living Room**

When Brian and Justin got home, Jane was waiting for them in the living room. After they sat down, they talked about what they were going to do, and when they were going to court. After they talked about, Justin and Brian went upstairs. Justin laid down on the bed and Brian laid on top of him.

**4:00 pm**

**Soccer Field**

Brian and Justin had just arrived at the school's soccer field. After Brian changed, they both walked over to the field and Justin sat on the bleachers. There were a few other people there. When the team started practicing, Justin started sketching. He mainly sketched Brian, but the whole team. Justin got up to go to the bathroom. When he came out, someone grabbed him and covered his eyes with a blindfold, taped his mouth and tied his hands behind his back. He tried to get free, but it was no use. There were two guys and they were stronger than him. They threw him in the back of their van and drove off. Justin was trying to get from the bounds, but he couldn't.

When the van stopped, the doors opened, and the two guys grabbed him and took him into an abandoned building. Justin felt his world go black. When he came to, he could feel what felt like mattress under him. He realized he was naked and tied to a bed. He heard the two guys coming toward him. One guy straddled him. The other guy stood next to the bed. They guy straddling him said, "I told you not to tell anyone." He then realized it was his manager and the guy standing next to the bed must be John. John whipped him with a belt on his chest. "I'm gonna take the tape off your mouth. Don't you dare scream!" Justin nodded and the manager ripped the tape off.

"Just let me go! Please!"

"Shut up!" John whipped him again. And again. And again. He wouldn't stop. Justin's skin felt like it was on fire and was bleeding. The manager pushed inside him, no condom, no lube. Justin whimpered in pain. It felt like his ass was on fire. He didn't really mind about the lube a whole lot. What he was really concerned about was the guy not wearing a condom. Who knows what he could get from him.

**Soccer field**

**Brian's POV**

Justin left a note on my bag telling me he was going to the bathroom. After 20 minutes, he hasn't come back yet and I was getting worried. Every minute that went b, I was getting more and more worried. After practice, I grabbed my stuff and ran to my car, not even bothering to shower and change. I searched for him everywhere and couldn't find him. I went home and I told my parents what happened. I went straight upstairs to my room. All I could think about was Justin. Is Justin alright? Is Justin dead? What happened to Justin? Did someone take Justin? All these thoughts running through my mind, made me start crying. I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	16. Week 3: Tuesday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Tuesday**

**3:00 pm **

**Abandoned building**

**Justin's POV**

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up. Everything hurt, and I still couldn't see anything. I started moving, trying to get free. I felt them get lose a little, but not enough to get my hands or feet free. I heard someone coming, so I stopped moving. I felt them untie me, then flip me over on my stomach, and tie me up again. I felt the belt connect with my back over and over and over again and again. It felt like hours had gone by when the belt finally stopped hitting my back. I felt the guy push inside me. No lube. No condom. I started crying silently. All theses things rushing through my head. This is not how I wanted to lose my virginity. This is not something I want to be going through right now. Nobody does. I tried to think of something to take my mind off of this. Anything. My mind went to Brian. Oh god, Brian. I felt so terrible. So sick. I wish he wouldn't have to go through this. He doesn't even know where I am. It felt like hours when the guy finally pulled out. I heard him leave. I moved as best I could to try and break free. I got my hands loose and slid them out from the hole in the rope. I removed the blindfold and quickly untied my feet. I got up off the bed and looked around, as I searched for a way out of here. I saw a shirt and pants that looked like mine. I put them on, and continued looking around for a way out. I went into a room and saw a window. It looked really old. I went over to it and tried opening it. I kept trying and wiggled it to get it free. It was about 10-15 minutes later when I finally got the window open. Luckily it was quiet. I jumped out the window, and ran as fast as I could. I remember being here in this part of town before. I couldn't run anymore so I walked fast. I just wanted to get home to Brian. But yet, I didn't. I knew he'd understand but I felt like I couldn't look at him. It was starting to get dark. I hadn't eaten in nearly 30 hours, more or less, I didn't know and I was starting to feel dizzy. But I couldn't stop. I had to get home. I didn't know how much longer my body was gonna hold out. I was shaking and hurting all over. I then remembered, my cell phone. After going through all this, it wasn't stupid to forget if you had something to contact someone. I looked in all the pockets and finally found my phone in my back pocket. I kept walking. I didn't know who to call. Brian, Brian's parents, Daphne. I couldn't decide. Daphne was my best friend since forever. Brian was my boyfriend. I decided to call Brian. He deserved to know first. _"Hello?" _he answered tiredly.

"Brian?" I knew I was crying. I knew I'd been crying for awhile.

"_Justin! Thank god! Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?" _

"I need you to come and get me. I'll explain later." I told him between sobs. After I told him the name of the street, he stayed on the phone with me. I didn't want to just stand there. Thank god there were bushes. I hid behind them, watching for Brian.

"_I'm on my way. Don't worry. I'll be there a fast as I can."_ I didn't know if I should have called Brian, but he seemed happy to just be able to be with me again. I don't know how he was gonna feel about me when I tell him what happened. I want tell him, but I'm scared. Scared how he's gonna react. Scared what he's gonna do. Scared that he'll leave me. I finally see Brian's car and I come out from behind the bushes. He stops his car, gets out, and runs over to me. He goes to hug me, but I step back. "Please don't touch me."

"Justin, what happened."

"Can we just go home?" He nodded.

"Tell me what happened," he said as he started driving.

"I...I can't."

"Please Justin?" I couldn't tell him. In my head, was an argument. _'Tell him. Don't tell him. Don't tell him. Tell Him! Don't Tell Him! TELL HIM! DON'T TELL HIM!'_ It was driving me nuts! I looked over at him and he looked at me with those hazel eyes. They had worry and sadness in them. I couldn't resist those eyes, so I just blurted out, "They raped me!" I couldn't stop the words from pouring out of my mouth.

"Who?" I didn't want to answer him. But it didn't matter now.

"J-John and J-Jared" I stuttered. "They...they apparently got a letter saying I was taking them to court...and...they followed me...kidnapped me...and raped me." I couldn't stop crying.

"Don't worry Justin. We'll make sure they go to jail. We'll get through this." When he said that, I knew he wasn't gonna leave me. If he was, he wouldn't have said that. I gave him a slight smile, which made him smile back.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	17. Week 3: Wednesday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Wednesday**

**6:00 am **

**Bedroom**

Justin let Brian sleep next to him. He had nightmares throughout the night, about what happened, and Brian woke him up and comforted him. Brian held him until he went back to sleep. He knew he had to go to school today. Tomorrow is when they were gonna go to court. He just wished it was already over with and John and Jared were in jail.

He was so nervous about going back to school. He knew he was safe there from them but it still freaked him out. When he got up this morning every part of his body hurt. He felt like he was on fire. He knew it was gonna hurt like hell to change his clothes. When Brian left the room, he tried to change quickly, but not quick enough. Brian saw the lashes and blood on his chest. "Holy Shit!" Brian exclaimed. Justin just stood there, not sure of what to do. "Why didn't you tell me they whipped you?" Brian asked calmly.

"I tried not to think about. I didn't want to think about it, at least not last night." Justin sighed then said, "Are you...gonna...leave me?"

"You're kidding me right? How could I do that? Hell no! I would never leave you. But, to be on the safe side, you should get checked out."

"No. No! I can't."

"Who knows what could happen? Come on please? For me?" He was using that look that he _knew_ Justin can't resist no matter what. Justin sighed.

"Fine. Will you be there with me?"

"Of course."

"We should get to school."

"The longer you wait, the worse it could get. We can go in late." Justin hesitated before agreeing to go to the hospital that morning.

**9:15 am**

**School Hallway**

Brian and Justin have just left the principals office and were walking to their class. Brian had his arm around Justin's shoulders. He squeezed up against Brian. When they stopped in front of Justin's class, Brian hugged Justin. Brian knew it was all he could do, so he wouldn't freak Justin out. "I'll meet you back here." Justin nodded and went inside his class. Brian watched as Justin walked inside, gave the note to the teacher and sat down. Justin looked him through the door's window and smiled. Brian smiled back, then walked away towards his class. He just hoped everything would be back to as normal as it could be. He expected it to take at least two months. He knew it was gonna be hard bu they'll get through it. He _knows_ they will.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	18. Week 3: Thursday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Thursday**

**8:45 pm **

**Living Room**

Brian, Justin, Jane, and Jim have just got home from the court. They were all really tired. They had been there for two hours. It took them two hours just to tell them John and Jared will be sent to jail for 8 years. They were all happy, but in 6 years, they'll be released. They didn't think about that. They just thought about what's going on right now.

Jane and Jim went straight upstairs to bed while Brian and Justin laid down on the couch. Soon, they were both asleep.

**10:00 pm**

**Living Room**

Justin was screaming from one of his nightmares. Brian woke him up, and was calming him down. They _both _hoped his nightmares would reoccur less and less, and with time, he wouldn't have nightmares at all. Right now, they'll just deal with it one day at a time, one night at a time. Brian's parents were helping Justin anyway they could. It was difficult because they _all_ knew there was little that could be done to help him. When they were at the hospital the doctor recommended therapy sessions. With a group of rape victims, or a single therapy session. Justin thought about it and was still thinking about. He wasn't sure. He didn't want to tell some stranger what happened, no matter if it was a therapist for rape victims or just a therapist who deals with all kinds of different problems people have. It might help, but it could also make it worse. He was gonna think about it for a few days. Brian was in the room when the doctor told him about considering therapy. Brian was gonna help Justin decide, but it was Justin's decision 100%(percent).

Brian stroked Justin's hair, as he calmed him. It felt so good to have Brian stroke his hair, and for Brian to hold him, hug him. He wanted to kiss Brian _so fucking_ bad, but he just couldn't. He wasn't ready. He felt bad and guilty for it. Recently, he was always feeling guilty and bad. It was always something with Brian. He wished everything bad in his life would go away and everything would just be right. He was gonna try _so fucking hard_ to get over this. He would go to one therapy session one with the group and one with just him and the therapist.

After he was calmed down, he told Brian, "I...I think I want to try going to therapy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to try both the group session and single session."

"Are you sure?"

Yes, I'm sure. And...I know how worried you are and I understand that, and I love it when you worry about me, but I don't want you to worry so much. It could cause too much stress." Justin put his right hand on Brian's left cheek. Brian put his hand on top of Justin's.

"I can't help it. I just care about you. I...I love you." Justin smiled at him. His million-watt sunshine smile. Brian smiled back. It was like he had his own sunshine smile.

"I'm really glad you haven't lost your touch with that smile." Justin blushed a little. "You want to go upstairs in out bed. This couch is getting uncomfortable."

"Yeah." They went upstairs, and as soon as they laid down, they were asleep. They were so tired. They couldn't wait for all of this to be over

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	19. Week 3: Friday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Friday**

**6:30 am **

**Kitchen**

Jane, Jim, Brian, and Justin were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. "You have a game tonight right Brian?" Jim asked.

"Yep. I hope you'll be there."

"We'll try our best to be there." Jane told him.

"I'll be there." Justin told him. Brian grabbed his hand, that was under the table.

"I know you will." As Jim opened up the newspaper he was reading, the front of it was towards Justin. He saw what the headline was:_** Two Strip Club Owners Arrested for Rape**_. He read some of it.

_The owners of a strip club on Liberty Avenue got arrested yesterday, for raping a 16 year old boy with the name of Justin Taylor. 2 hours in the court room, and they two guys were sent to prison for 6 years._ That's all Justin could read, and that's all he _wanted _to read. Justin knew everyone was gonna hear about it from their parents. He couldn't even imagine what it was gonna be like at school. He was already the school fag. Now it's gonna be worse.

Justin lightly nudged Brian and pointed toward the newspaper, and Brian saw the headline. He squeezed Justin's hand harder. Justin knew Brian was getting really, really worried again. Justin squeezed Brian's hand just as hard. Neither one loosened their grip until their hands were turning purple, then they had to loosen their grip.

**7:00 am**

**School**

When Brian and Justin first stepped into school, everyone looked at Justin. They both did their best to ignore it. When they got to Justin's locker, Brian and him just talked while Justin got books from his locker. "I think I'll wait till tomorrow for the therapy session."

"Okay. Did you decide which one you want to try first?"

"I want to try the single session."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I think it would be better if I went alone."

"Okay. It's fine."

"Plus, you're hanging out with Michael this weekend."

"I forgot. Maybe I should cancel. Just wait for you until your done with your therapy session."

"Don't cancel. Just have fun. I don't like it when someone hovers over me."

"I know. I know."

"And try not to worry about me too much. All though, it _does_ make you look hot."

"I'm always hot." After they went to Brian's locker, they went to class. Brian and Justin ignored all the stares from their classmates and the teacher. They just looked at the work in front of them and occasionally passed notes to each other. They knew everyone would try to see what they were writing to each other and try to hear what they were saying to each other when they talked. Their classmates and teachers wouldn't now what they wrote or said. They were just too good.

**4:30 pm**

**Soccer field**

The game just started and Justin, and Brian's parents were sitting in the stands. Jim and Jane brought a video camera and took pictures and video. Justin drew occasionally, but just wanted to watch Brian and cheer him on. All though it was chilly outside, cause it was October almost November, they still enjoyed the game.

**6:00 pm**

**Soccer Field**

Their team was down by 1 point. Brian had the ball. He kicked it to a teammate, ran towards the goal, and the teammate kicked it back to Brian. Brian kicked the ball, and it went in. They had won the game and everyone cheered. Justin ran up to Brian and they hugged each other tightly. Brian spun Justin around, then set him back down on the ground. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I can't believe we won. What do you say we celebrate tonight."

"Um...okay," Justin said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. Nothing like that. My parents are gonna take us to dinner, and then we have the rest of the night to ourselves. We can watch a movie and eat all the sugar we want until we pass out." Justin smiled at him, then it faded and he just stared at Brian with a serious face. "What? Is something wrong?" Justin said nothing and just stared at him for another moment, then kissed Brian. Brian pulled back. "Are you sure?"

"No, but I could at least try right?"

"Right." They smiled at each other and kissed again. It felt so good to kiss Brian again. He's still a little hesitant, but it's a start.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not?**


	20. Week 3: Saturday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Saturday**

**10:30 am **

**Living Room**

Justin had just gotten back from his single therapy session. He was sitting on the couch, just staring into space. Brian came down the stairs and saw Justin sitting there. He went over behind Justin and put his hands on Justin's shoulders. Justin jumped and turned his head around. Brian took a step back. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a little freaked out about this."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I would expect for you to be freaked out. You can't just get over something like that." Justin went over to Brian and hugged him. Brian hugged him back. "So how was your therapy session."

'"It was fine." Brian didn't want to ask too many questions about it, so he just dropped the subject for now. Justin started kissing Brian, and he kissed back. After a couple seconds of kissing Justin pulled back. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"It's okay. It's gonna take time. If you can't handle it then just stop."

"I know Brian. I know. I just wish everything would go away. I wish it never happened. Not you, just all the bad stuff."

"I know. Me too."

"What do you mean?"

"Believe it or not, I've had my own problems. When I was 14, some guys beat me up which landed me in the hospital for 2 months. If I'm not careful, I could end up in a coma."

"I'm sorry Brian. I shouldn't have just assumed. It just you seem to have such a perfect life. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Brian hugged him. It seemed like hours had past when they broke apart. They sat on the couch, facing each other. "You're birthday is coming up."

"It's in the middle of next month."

"Exactly. So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Except for all this to go away, nothing."

"There's gotta be _something_ you want."

"I don't want anything. Well, to not go to school, and a job. Other than that, nope. Nothing."

"Okay, whatever."

**12:00 pm (noon)**

**Bedroom**

Justin was sitting on the bed, sketching and Brian was changing. "What time you going to hang out with Michael?"

"In about half an hour."

"What are you gonna do until then?" Brian walked over to him and straddled his legs, and massaged his back.

"Hang out with you." Justin stopped sketching and just laid there, enjoying the massage Brian was giving him. He was so happy he had Brian and Brian's parents here.

**A/N: So what do you think? Continue or not? I know this chapter sucks. Sorry about that. The next one will be better.**


	21. Week 4: Sunday

Stripper

Summary: Justin lives with his mother in an apartment, with his mother's boyfriend. He needs to find a job to help pay rent. He becomes a stripper. He and Brian go to the same school, and soon become friends. (Both 16 years old). Brian doesn't know about what Justin does at first. He soon finds out.

**Sunday**

**7:00 am **

**Bedroom**

Brian was trying to get Justin up to go to the group therapy session. "Justin. Justin wake up."

"Fuck off." Justin grunted.

"Come on. You have to get up."

"I don't want to."

"You have to. Come on. Get up." Brian started poking his side. Justin squirmed away, to the other side of the bed. Brian climbed on the bed, and continued to poke Justin.

"Stop poking me."

"I will when you get up."

"Fine. I'll get up." Justin opened his eyes and sat up.

"Good morning Sunshine."

"Yeah, sure."

"A little cranky are we?"

"Just pissed off at being woken up." Brian straddled Justin.

"It's not my fault you had to get up."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just always feel frustrated all the time."

"Understandable. Now come on, get up. You have to go to the group therapy."

**7:45 am**

**Therapy Room **(not sure if there are specific names for rooms for therapy or not. Sorry)

Justin entered the room and saw there were only a couple other people there. 3 were people who work here. He could tell by the uniforms. One person was sitting in one of the chairs that were in a circle. The guy looked back at him and gave Justin a slight smile. Justin walked over to him. "Hi. I'm Justin."

"Charlie." The guy extended his hand. After they shook hands, Justin sat down next to Charlie.

"How long have you been here?"

"6 months."

"That long? Really?"

"Yeah. You may think the pain will go away, but it takes awhile. I'm still going dealing with the pain. And plus, this group helps with it everyday. As long as you have a support system, you'll get through it." Justin let the words sink in. "So when did it happen? If you don't mind me asking."

"About a week ago."

"I would think you didn't want to go to therapy and nobody would know."

"Well, my...um...boyfriend, he's always so worried and caring and I thought he should know, and his parents now that I'm living with them."

**8:00 am**

**Therapy Room**

The therapy session started and everyone was going around, introducing themselves. There were a couple new people that day, Justin being one of them. He was nervous about telling everyone what happened. It was nerve racking for him, but after talking to Charlie before the session, helped a little bit. He and Charlie could become good friends. Charlie, Justin, and Brian could all be friends.

**A/N: This is the last chapter. There will be an epilogue and a sequel. Don't hate me! Lol. **


	22. Epilogue

Stripper

**Epilogue**

Over the next few months, Justin had been going to the group sessions and he, Brian, and Charlie have become really great friends. Justin's been coping with the rape. It's day by day, and he's getting better with dealing with it. So has Brian and his parents. Justin could finally kiss Brian without getting freak out, and by February, they could finally have sex. So far, Justin's life was going right finally. Justin's mother got a good job, broke up with her boyfriend and is doing well. Justin and his mother are getting closer.

Brian and Justin are happy their lives finally worked out for the better. They were finally happy and could get past the rape and all the other bad incidents.

**A/N: I know it's short. But don't worry. The sequel will come soon. :)**


End file.
